Summer Lovin'
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: When two old friends who remember each other from their childhood meet up and he stays with her while he fixes up his old place, they can't help the attraction to each other. Will things last, or will this be just a summer fling?
1. Meeting up

Chp 1  
Percy's POV

I sighed as I left yet another meeting. I finally got to my office and sat on my couch. I put my head in my hands as I tried to gather my thoughts. I was tired, physically and emotionally drained. Having not slept for the past fifteen hours, I felt like hell and probably looked it too.

I tried to tell myself for the millionth time that I'm doing this for my dad. God, how I missed him.

Although him and mom hadn't stayed together after I was born, he was still there for me, still my dad, still the guy that taught me how to sail and swim and love the water as much as he did.

And when I was eighteen and graduated high school, I went off to swim for junior Olympics, having swum for states and nationals since I was sixteen.

Then he got sick. So I left my career at the age of twenty five. I lefty favorite thing to do ever, my dream career, my life, and went to stand in for him in his business.

And I knew nothing about economics. Everyone probably just thought I was the bosses son and if they impressed me they could get extra pay or something. I don't know what they thought back then.

And then he died unexpectedly two months later, and I was shocked that he left his whole company in my name. So everyone was looking up to me. And it was so hard. I wanted to try show that I was like my dad, live up to the expectations.

But I'm not as great as he was, not as powerful, not as responsible, not worthy. Not him. Although the people around me that were now working for me looked to me, and respected me, I knew deep down that I will never be my dad.

I was distracted from my thoughts as my sister came in, standing in front of me with a grin and saying, "You look terrible." I rolled my eyes as my head returned to my hands.

"What do you want, Mia?" I asked, my tone flat. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister to bits and would kill any guy that broke her heart. But that didn't mean we all still got annoyed at each other. Plus, I'm cranky form having no sleep for quite a while.

"I have some great news on this water side house." She said, sitting on the table in front of me. I sighed as I shook my head. She had been going on about a stupid lake house she thought I should buy. I guess she was a realtor.

"Mia, I don't have any interest in buying a house. I already have my own apartment in a fancy building." I said, flatly. She shook her head, stretching out her hand with a paper.

I took it and looked at it. My mouth literally was on the floor and my eyes popped out my head. "Oh my god, Mia, where did you find it?" I asked, in disbelief.

It was our old lake house we always went to as kids. I remember spending countless summers there, enjoying the sun, the cool lake water, the view and always the girls that were there.

"It came up on the listing, but I put a deposit down and all I need is for you to sign a few papers and it's yours." She said, smiling. In other cases, I would have been mad at her for giving my bank details and spending my money without permission way before, but this was a special case.

"When can we meet up with the person to-" I started but she held up a few papers and said, "You can sign them now, and the place will be yours by tonight."

I was just going to sign it when I slumped back and said, "Mia, I can't. I have work to do here. I need to make sure things go well. And I have a meeting in an hour, so I don't have time for a vacation."

She shook her head and jumped up, kneeling in front of me. "Percy, this is our family house, we can't give it up. I'm sure the business can run finely without you for a couple weeks, you have trustworthy people here." She said.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes. "Please." She begged. I sighed as I took the papers and signed it. She grinned and stood, taking the papers and walking to my front door. "If you leave after lunch you could get there at sunset."

I got my secretary and said, "Call for a meeting in five minutes."

~ Line break ~  
Annabeth's POV

I smiled as I finished the last bit of work and packed it away. I went to my room and pulled on a bikini, needing to cool off in the lake. I walked out the lake house and glanced over at the house next door.

It was about twenty meters away with the for sale sign still on the front. Wait- back up. I strained my eyes, not believing the new sign. Sold. It wasn't even up for two days and was already sold?

I sighed as I thought of the people who used to own it. The Blowfis and Jackson's. They used to come every summer when I was a kid. I used to come up here with my grandparents every summer, and they would always be here.

Mia was my best friend. Her parents were wonderful too. Sally and Paul. They had always been so in love with each other, it was so romantic. And Sally's ex, Poseidon used to always be there too.

Percy's cousins and uncle, Zeus, and their family friends' sons were always there too. Zeus had one son, Jason, who was always looking at his friend Piper who he always invited along with. They had a friend, Leo, who always came along to avoid staying at the orphanage during summer. And Percy had two friends, Frank and Hazel, Frank being the son of his dad's friend and Hazel their friend.

And how could I forget Percy. His name even gave me goosebumps as I thought of the teenager who was four years older than me. I was ten, and he was fourteen. But the spring that made him stand our so much was him being wild.

He was so perfectly matured even at that age, his brood shoulders and tanned skin, and messy black hair that always seemed perfect. And his beautiful eyes. God, they were so intriguing.

He had always been the one to cheer everyone up, make jokes, enjoy everything about living. And he was really cute too. I had a crush on him for a long time.

But then they weren't back the next summer, but I different bunch of people. Old people. So there was no more stringy spray int he evening, no campfires, no bomb drops off the dock, no fun.

I shook the thoughts of them out my head and carried on to the dock. I dived off into the water, letting the cool liquid rehydrate me after a long day. I did a length of swimming past a few docks.

I let myself float on the water, looking up at the sky. It was cascaded in an array of oranges and purples and pinks as the sun was setting. It gave me an idea for one of my projects. I had been trying to put the final touches to this house that was gong to be built somewhere in some mountains where they would have a lovely view, but I forgot about the beautiful sunrise and sunset.

I quickly turned around and started swimming back. I climbed up the ladder on the side of the dock and stood, walking towards my place again. But as I walked back to my house, a fancy car pulled up next door.

My gut twisted and I had to keep from my mouth dropping to the floor. Same brood shoulders. Same messy hair. Same beautiful eyes. I guess I had been staring for a bit as I realized he was staring at me too.

I gave a smile and said, "Percy?" I walked his way and found my self in his arms, his arms pulling me into a hug. He pulled away and gave a big smile. "Annabeth, I can't believe it's really you." He said.

I let out a laugh. "Wow, you're looking great." I said, and he gave a smile. "Oh please, you look amazing. You're no longer the sweet, innocent girl next door I remembered." He said.

I chuckled as I hid my blush. I guess I was ten the last time we saw each other and now I'm twenty eight. "Eighteen years changes people." I joked, shrugging. I looked down and noticed I got him all wet. Reminding myself I was in a bikini.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked, making me smile. "I live here. Have been for the past four years." I said. "And you?" He grinned and said, "Mia found the old lake house so I bought it and am taking a few weeks off work to have a vacation."

I couldn't control my beating heart, hoping he couldn't hear it. "I'm actually just going in, you wanna join me?" He asked. I nodded and followed him tot he front steps.

He ran his hand over the door frame, and looked behind the rock on the front porch. "Surely it has to be somewhere here." He muttered. He finally gave up and kneeled down, pulling out a paper clip, bending it and picking the lock. I was amazed when he heard a click, stood and open the door.

But what we saw was devastating. He didn't say anything as he went in, looking around the inside if the house. The paint was peeling, and the floor boards needing updating, as they were bending in and looked rotten in some places.

We carried through to the kitchen, and saw the same thing, but broken tiles and the cabinets ripped out. "What happened around here?" He asked, running his hand against the back door of the kitchen.

I got my words together and said, "All the last residents were fine but the very last always had parties, and stuff." He rubbed his eyes, probably thinking about all the renovations this place would need.

"If you like, you can stay with me till this place is fixed up." I don't know where it came from, but suddenly they were said and he looked at me. "I wouldn't want to put you out, I can just try find something for a make do bed." He said.

Bit I insisted and he finally gave me a grateful look and said, "Thank you, I appreciate it a lot." So as we head out the front door and towards my place, he got out his bags and brought them in.

He ran his hand over the smooth counter, and smiled. "This place is exactly how I remember." I smiled down at my hands and said, "Yeah, my grandparents left it in he heir will for me, I never had the heart to change anything." He gave me a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said.

I waved it off and showed him to the guest bedroom. "So," I asked, giving a smile. "What do you want for dinner?"


	2. First swims

Chp 2  
Percy's POV

Since when did Annabeth get so - wow? I hadn't recognized her at first but when I saw her eyes I knew it was her straight away. Those beautiful, catching grey eyes.

When I had last seen her she was ten and I was fourteen and she was best friends with Mia. She was just sweet, innocent Annabeth.

But, god, she was anything but innocent looking. Although she still had that innocent smile and eyes, every part of her was matured, filled out. She wasn't as scrawny as I remembered, but maintained a flat slim figure.

Her hair looked bouncier, her skin smoother, her eyes more knowledgable, her mouth more used. Every inch of her made my heart race.

But her eyes and voice really had my heart racing, making me want to have her in my arms again. I couldn't get my thoughts straight, I just hoped my tongue wouldn't fail me when she came back.

I tried to focus on the lake, but I just imagined the days when we would dive into the water, having cannonball competitions and singing songs by the campfire.

I looked up as she came back in. She was even more breath taking. She wore a loose tank top and pajama shorts, showing off her tanned skin. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

She gave a smile and opened her cupboard. She brought out a packet of pasta and put a pot of water on the stove to boil. She poured the pasta in and got a Tupperware out her fridge.

She opened it, revealing mince, and put it in the microwave to heat up. She went to her fridge, getting out a beer and handing it to me. "To drown your worries about your house." She joked, making me chuckle.

She poured lemonade for herself and we clinked glasses. "To old friends and new beginnings." I said, making her smile. She tended to her food, the meal ready in no time.

She spooned some spaghetti for us and put some mince over it. We sat outside on her front porch, eating our food. It was so tasty, and the view was as beautiful as I remembered.

Why was I starting to feel this way for her? She was my sisters friend, my old childhood friend, the next door neighbor. And I had seen my fair share of failed relationships ranging from family, to friends to colleagues.

Seeing all of that had made me forget everything about ever loving someone. I only ever had one night stands, or month long girlfriends, and I was always the one to break the relationship.

But why did she have me breathless? Why did she have me taking a double take? Second guessing myself? Feeling ridged that I might say something to insult her and lose her after just finding her?

We took in our plates and washed up. She gave a smile and said, "You must be tired. You should have a shower and go to bed. We have plenty of work in the morning fixing up stuff at your house."

The way she said we made an emotion expand in my chest, and worry fill every thought in my head of her. If she was going to be helping me, how will I be able to concentrate on anything?

I will just be sneaking glances at her, trying hard to not touch her. But I just gave a smile and nodded. She showed me my room and I decided I could wake up earlier tomorrow to try have some alone time.

~ Line break ~

I wiped at my forehead as the sun streaming through the windows made me sweat more. I had already taken off my top as I was getting hot. I stopped for a quick break and stood on my front porch, looking out at the lake.

I looked towards Annabeth's house as I heard her shutter open and close. She was walking towards me with a glass willed with something and a plate.

"I thought you were still sleeping, but apparently not." She said, making me chuckle. She handed me a glass of lemonade and a plate of blue flapjacks. I grin spread across my face. "You remembered the blue pancakes thing." I said.

She smiled and nodded. "I would hug you right now but I'm pretty sweaty." I said, making her laugh. I ate the food, resting the plate on the rail as she told me about the recent happenings at the small town.

She went off to go wash the stuff and I tried to get back into focus. Four hours later I was standing in the door way, pulling out the rotting wood from the door frame. I had ripped out the floorboards and plastered over holes created in the walls.

"Percy, can I pull you away from your work? I think you can call it a day." I heard Annabeth say, bringing my attention to her approaching. She was wearing a bikini with shorts and her hair down. I gave a smile and nodded. "I guess." I said, closing the front door.

"Could I tempt you for a swim?" She asked, smiling at me as we walked in the direction of her house. I smiled and took off my shoes. We walked down her dock and when we got to the end I found myself falling forward I to the cool water.

I resurfaced to her laughing. "What was that, a belly flop?" She asked, gasping for breath. I managed to swim up close enough and jump so I hooked her under her knee, pulling her off the dock.

She resurfaced, smacking my arm. "That wasn't fair, you should have warned me." She joked, fighting back a smile that wanted to break through her put on pout. I laughed and splashed her.

We ended up in an all out splash fight with us swimming away from each other and water everywhere. I felt like a teenager again. No worries, no pain, no judging eyes to look down on you.

As I quickly caught up to her I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me. We were both laughing, gasping for breath as we calmed down again.

That's when I noticed our proximity. Our hips were touching, us standing waist deep in water, her hands were on my chest, my hands around her waist and we were just grinning at each other. She stopped laughing and just looked into my eyes.

I looked down and took my hands off her waist taking a step back. We both swam back to her dock and sat on the edge, dangling our legs off the side so our toes just touched the water.

"So what have you been doing these past eighteen years?" I asked, making her chuckle as it sounded so odd. I couldn't help notice the way the sun hit her in just the right way that her hair looked golden, making her glow.

"Well I studied architecture, and then my grandparents passed away so I decided to move in here and just work around the area. I've just recently gotten involved in a partnership. The guy is helping me expand to Long Island." She said.

I raised my eyebrows. "You always did love sketching the lake house." I said, making her smile and blush. "And you?" She asked.

I smiled sadly and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well I studied marine biology at NYU." I said, making her chuckle and grin widely. "You always loved the sea and sailing. I'm guessing your dad was cool with you not helping in the business, though." She said.

"Actually," I said, "Just after I graduated he got sick. He passed away and left the business in my name. So I've been working on that for the past eight years." She furrowed her eyebrows and rested her hand on mine.

"I'm sorry about you dad. I never knew." She said, sounding bad as if it were her fault she never knew. "No, it's fine. It was a long time ago." I said.

I gazed at the sunset, and decided to change the subject. "So, many misters been knocking down your door?" I asked, smirking at her. She blushed deep red and pushed a curl behind her ear, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, a couple. But I've also turned down offers." She said, her red cheeks matching the sunset. "And you? You married? Fiancé? Girlfriend?" She asked, smiling at me.

I laughed and showed my ring less hands. "Not that I know of." I joked, making her laugh, a pure laugh. "Yeah, I've dated a couple ladies but they're never long relationships." I said.

She nodded, a small smile on her face. "So who is this business partner you going to be working with?" I asked. She smiled and said, "His name is Keagan Jacoby, quite successful."

I tired to rack my brain on something I had heard about him from one of my colleagues. It finally clicked and said, "Oh, I'm guessing you two are dating?" She blushed deep red and said, "No, definitely not."

I raised an eyebrow and she crossed her arms. "He's married and the son of my dad's friend." She objected, and I dropped it. She just gazed out the sunset for a while, watching the oranges and pinks and purples melt together.

"So your mom and Paul still together?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they're having their twenty eighth anniversary in three months." I said, thinking of how strong their relationship had been all these years, and how loyal they had been to each other.

She let out a sigh, smiling at the lake. "Loyalty, honesty, getting through the tough times. That's what true love is. Your parents are the perfect definition." She said.

I let out a chuckle. "Yeah, they seem to be the exception to everyone else. True love doesn't seem real anymore." I said, lying back on my elbows. She turned to me, furrowing her eyebrows.

"True love is very much real. I see it nearly everyday I go to the little shops in town. Elderly couples holding hands, young newly weds." She said. I shook my head and said, "People aren't quite like that in the cities."

She looked kind of hurt. "Are you saying I'm closed off from real life?" She asked and I shook my head. "No, I'm just saying people aren't close knit like they are in small towns."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that, Percy. I have lived a little, you know? I've dated people, stayed in the city for a while, I know that there are lots of cheaters and divorces and separations going on. It's like my parents." She said.

I bit my lip, watching as she pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. Just because I don't particularly believe in true love doesn't mean you can't. You could marry any guy." I blushed as I heard my self say that last sentence.

She smiled and stood. "I'm going to go start supper up. Hope you're fine with steak." She said.


	3. Closer

Chp 3  
Annabeth's POV

I bit my bottom lip as I thought of the way my skin had been on his, how it had felt so right, so natural. I had wanted that feeling so much, but it made me realize how dangerous it was being near him. But I liked it.

I smiled to myself as I walked onto the deck, in a pair of shorts and a loose tank top. I sat down on the chair and started looking at a business paper, things I had to fill out.

I started writing, managing to zone into work and out of thoughts of Percy. I didn't notice he had pulled out a chair to sit next to me and look at what I was doing till I looked up for my glass of water and realized he was there.

He chuckled as I rubbed my eyes, my heart racing from the fright. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said, his eyes leaving me breathless.

My heart started racing as our knees brushed. He leaned back in his chair, looking at the lake. I wanted to press my knee against his, just to have the electric shock of his skin on mine run through my body.

He looked back at me, his beautiful eyes meeting mine again. I wished I could look at them all day long, tell him how beautiful they were.

And his smile. I wanted so bad to make sure he smiled every second of every minute, as I was afraid not seeing that curve if his lips would drive me even more insane than it did when I saw it.

I blushed, looking down at my work as I realized I had been staring. I finished the paperwork soon enough. I stood, putting the papers back inside.

As I went back to my front door, I saw Percy signing something as a couple guys unloaded floorboards and cans of paint. He gave a wave and they drove off.

He then disappeared inside. I found something to make me busy, occasionally looking across at Percy when he came out his house to collect floorboards.

Wild and free. Those were the right words to describe him. His whole life, he had been able to make his own decisions, follow his own path, live his life as much as he wanted.

And me? I had always been constricted by my parents. 'Don't go to parties' and 'you don't want to become fat. Go vegetarian.' All the little things had added up to make one big thing - my loss of freedom, one of my own rights gone.

And honestly, I could do with a little wild and free right now. This was NYC hands to break out my old image people got, of the sweet little Annabeth that does everything right.

I couldn't believe it when I checked the time and saw it was four in the evening. I looked out the window, all the floor boards gone and the paint tins lined up on his front porch, all un touched.

He came out, sweaty and shirtless. But the glistening of sweat didn't bother. Hell, I could go and give him a hug and not give a damn about his sweat. He just looked handsome. In every way possible.

He started strolling over and I went to the kitchen, pouring him a glass of coke. He came in and I gave a smile, handing him the glass. "So," he said, sitting down and pulling on his shirt. "Can you paint?"

~ Line Break ~

I couldn't stop staring at the way his back muscles shifted as he reached up to run the roller of paint over the now smooth wall. His third day here and I felt like my heart and head were going to explode from overdrive of every little thing that made up of him.

I opted for an old pair of shorts and an old loose tank top and my vans. I moved back from 'checking the wall' and carried on painting beside him.

He glanced over at me and I looked up to meet his eyes. He gave his lopsided grin that had my heart racing one hundred miles an hour in just one glance. I chuckled and turned back to the wall.

He shoved my shoulder lightly and I shoved him back, us both laughing. I was surprised that it was already three in the afternoon and we had finished the kitchen, upstairs and were just finishing the downstairs walls.

As I finished my side, I went to him and touched one of my paint covered fingers in his nose. He narrowed his eyes at me before grinning and sliding the roller on my arm.

I gasped and said, "You're so on Jackson." We raved around, dipping our rollers on paint before trying to get each other back. I found it was more fun to drop the roller, dip my hands in and just trying get him as covered in paint as he made me.

He started doing the same, us both running around the house after each other. When we got back to the living room, I needed to put more paint on my hands, but it was at the wall already and looking pretty low.

In my train of thought, he caught me off guard by catching me around the waist. I laughed as he pinned me to the wall both hands on either side of my head and his hips pressed to mine to stop me from slipping out his arms.

He grinned slyly down at me and I just stuck my tongue out, making him wipe my cheek with a painted hand. I found myself smiling back up at him.

It was only when the only sound was the birds outside and the lake lapping the shore that made me remember our proximity.

I glanced at his lips, wanting so bad to kiss him right then and there. He seemed to do the same to me and I saw his pulse jump in his neck, felt the heat from his skin.

"Annabeth." He said. I couldn't make out what he meant. He sounded like he was resisting something, looked very hesitant and worried about something. He swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Percy." I moaned. I don't know where the word came from, but apparently out my mouth, to his ears, he registered it and his eye widened momentarily before fading back.

He brought his face close his lips just brushing my ear as he whispered, "You look damn beautiful right now." I shuddered, a good shiver running down my spine and making my toes curl.

I found myself tilting my head up to press my lips to his. But why did a stupid car have to hoot. We looked up and he swore under his breath. "Who is it?" I asked, us still not moving.

"My sister." He said, straightening his shirt and going to the porch.


	4. Siblings and Kisses

Chp 4  
Percy's POV

I smoothed down my clothes and went outside. My sister came out the car, and I was surprised to see my brother here too.

My brothers name was Jarryd. He was mom and Paul's son, worked as a travel agent. He was pretty like able, having moms brown hair and Paul's blue eyes.

Mia squealed as Annabeth appeared next to me and moved forward to hug her but noticed we were covered in paint. "Uh, what did we miss?" She asked, eyeing us with a sly look.

We shared a glance before Annabeth said, "World War three, the revenge of the paint." It made me laugh along with the others. She grinned and wiped a paint covered hand on my cheek. My skin tingled where a ghost of her hand stayed.

"But Annabeth! I remember when you were five and so tiny! Gosh, I missed out your whole life!" Mia said, laughing and unable to keep her smile off. "Certainly not innocent Annie." Jay said quietly to himself, but I still heard it.

I suddenly regret throwing some of that paint on her as it made her shirt plaster to her body and you could see her every curve. "Okay, you two need to de-paint so I can hug the living day lights out of you!" She said.

Annabeth grabbed the hose and turned it on, spraying me. I managed to steal it back and then spray her. Regret number two, now her short was see through.

She turned off the hose, and said, "I'm gonna opt for a shower." She gave a quick smile before going into her place. "Damn." Jay said, whistling. Mia made a grossed out sound and I tensed.

"Looks like you two were having fun." Mia said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "Well you kind of interrupted." I said under my breath.

"Since when did she fill out?" Jay said, and I clenched my fists form jealousy. "When puberty hit, dumbass." Mia said, rolling her eyes at him and shoving him.

He noticed my fists and smirked at me. "Oh, I see. Big brother Percy fancies her." He said, making me feel nervous as Mia looked to me for confirmation. When I didn't answer she shuddered. "Okay, Percy knew here before you so he gets the girl." She settled.

I was going to say something but Annabeth returned, a pretty dress on that showed off her curves still. Mia gave her a big hug. "Oh god, I missed my best friend from the lake!" She said.

The girls walked ahead of us, catching up. Oh gosh, this is going to be a long few days.

~ Line break ~

We waved goodbye to my siblings as they drove off. I had gone three days without having any body contact with Annabeth. We walked towards the lake, ready to have a quick dip.

She jumped in, after pulling off her shorts and t shirt. I pulled off my shirt and joined her. We splashed around a bit till we ended up just standing waits deep in water. "About the other day." I said.

She thought for a moment before blushing. "That was totally un called for and -" I started but she said, "No, I liked it." She moved closer so we were nearly touching.

I swallowed as she glanced at my lips. I did the same but forced myself to not kiss her. I took a step back, and said, "Annabeth, I respect you too much to move things on from here." I said.

"So you don't feel the same?" She asked, taking a step closer. "The electricity that choruses through you at our contact." I swallowed and said, "I do feel it but- Annabeth, I could never get over it if I ever hurt you."

She chuckled and said, "You do realize I'm twenty eight and have had boyfriends in the past." Now I felt like an idiot, having not thought that through.

I found myself curling my fingers around hers. I had tried to fight back my feelings for her, but when she stood so close, and looked so heavenly, I could resist.

I leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers. She tilted her head, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing back. I rested my hands on her back, pulling her closer to me.

We stumbled a little as a slight current knocked us over. I clung to her, not wanting to leave her side. She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes. She brought her mouth to mine, giving me an open mouthed kiss.

I lifted her up a bit as I was taller. We pulled away and she pulled me out the water. She went for a quick shower, and I decided to do the same. I thought of her as the hot water washed away the lake's water.

I found my shower cutting short due to eagerness to see her again. I jumped out, drying myself and getting dressed. I stood in the doorway of my room, looking to her slightly opened door.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some coke. I went to the porch and stood, watching the sunset. I felt arms go around my waits and her chin rested on my shoulder.

I put the drink down, turning to her. She kissed my cheek before saying, "So where does this put us?" I honestly didn't know, as I wasn't going to be here for a long time. I just kissed her softly and said, "We'll figure it out soon."

She nodded and I switched places, resting my head on hers. I gently kissed her behind her ear and slid my thumbs I to her front shorts pockets. I kissed along her neck, and she let out a sigh.

She leaned into me, her back pressed to my chest. She turned in my arms and I lifted her up so she was sitting on the porch table.

I ran my tongue over her lower lip, granted entry. Why did she have to smell so good and taste so good?! I rested my hands on her thighs, rubbing circles on them. She pulled back. I smiled down at her and she laughed, blushing deep red. I was happy I had that effect on her.


	5. Run Ins

Chp 5  
Annabeth's POV

I tried ignoring the tingling in my stomach every time he touched me or looked my way. Why did he have to be so damn addictive?

I got out my car and walked into town. It was a small little town so everyone knew everyone- also meaning gossip went around quickly.

I walked into the little mart. I managed to stock up on all the things we needed. I payed for my things and struggled carrying my groceries to my car.

I groaned as my keys slipped from my hand onto the floor. "Let me get that." Someone said. I looked up and saw the guys from the fire department we had all making their way to me. Brett got to me first, getting my keys for me, unlocking the car and opening the boot.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said, putting everything in. "So apparently that Percy guy showed up in town again." Jeremy said. I blushed a little and hoped they didn't see.

"Marvin who owns the DIY store said the guy had been getting stuff to fix up his old lake house." Kyle said. Wesley smirked and said, "And practically the news of you two staying at your place has branched some stories."

"Who's sleeping at your place?" I heard a voice and swallowed hard. Luke. He was an ex, worked for the fire department. He ended up being very forceful and not what I was looking for.

"It's no concern of yours." I said, simply. He stared me down, his intense blue eyes I was thought were caring scaring me a bit. "Actually it is." He said. I glared at him. "You know, I'm not talking to you about this." I said.

I started walking to my car door but he said, "What? Everyone already knows you two are sleeping together." I stopped in my tracks. "We aren't!" I shouted, turning to him. Kyle decided to step in and help my by saying, "Hey man, she said she didn't want to talk about it."

I sent a thanks with my eyes and tried opening my car door but he moved forward, pushing it closed and gripping my wrist. "I don't like the idea of him staying in the same house as you." He said, sternly.

"You're hurting me." I said. Jeremy pulled Luke back and started to talk to him to calm him down. I rubbed my wrist and jumped in my car. I drove home, feeling threatening tears.

I wiped at my eyes furiously and pulled into my driveway. I jumped out, trying to grab all my stuff and get inside as quick as possible without being caught by Percy. I dumped the groceries on the table and walked to my room.

But luck wouldn't help me, as I walked straight into Percy who was coming out his room. "Whoa." He said, and I tried walking past him. "Hey, is everything alright?" He asked.

I averted my eyes from his. He glanced down at where I was rubbing my sore wrist. He tried to take my hand but I pulled it away from him. "Percy -" I tried.

"Who did this?" He asked, but I just said, "I just want to be alone. Please." He stepped aside and let me go to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it, sliding to the floor.

I couldn't believe Luke even bothered acting as if he cared. I hated him so bad. How did he manage to keep his job even after his apparent 'public humiliation' from when I dumped him in a parking lot.

It probably sounds really insensitive of me, but technically I had called us off the day before and he started to question me as I was trying to get to my car when leaving town. I had said straight that I didn't want to be with him and it had been gossip for weeks.

I pulled my legs to my chest and sighed trying to relax. I opened the door and left my room after a couple minutes of alone time to cool down.

Percy was sitting on the porch and looked up as I went into the kitchen. He came and asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Bumped into an ex and it didn't end well."

He nodded and pulled me into his arms. "It's fine, forget him." He said. And I did, because all I wanted to think about was Percy and Percy only.


	6. Sweaters and Rain

Chp 6  
Percy's POV

Dangerous. That is exactly what Annabeth is. She pulls you in, unknowingly, making you want to discover every little detail of her soul. She attacks your brain, unknowingly, making you do things and feel impulses you try so hard to control.

How is it possible that someone so gentle, so kind and caring, can be the single most dangerous person to touch.

She took my heart to deathly racing and my nervous system on high wire in case of any quick movements to make.

I watched the rain patter down outside, the product of a heat wave the day before. I walked into the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter as I looked at Annabeth from behind. She was leaning on the counter across from me, doing a little work.

She was wearing a sweater that was one size too big, that was so big for her it covered the shorts she was wearing. I walked over, resting my hands on her upper arms and gently planting a kiss on her neck.

"What you doing?" I asked her in her ear, peering over her shoulder. She seemed to be reading through a contract. "Sorry, are you busy." I asked, afraid I had disrupted her from her work.

She quickly pushed it to the side and turned in my arms, resting her hands on my chest. "Don't worry, I can finish it later." She said, smiling up at me. I was about to lean in when her house phone rang.

She walked over to answer it, me rubbing the back of my neck. She talked to the person for a bit before hanging up. She came back to me, but when she was a meter away a timer rang for her muffins she was baking.

She gritted her teeth, turning again and going to the oven to take them out. Just when she had hung up her mitts, a message came through on my phone. Why does technology not want me to kiss her today?

I got out my phone, checking the message and getting annoyed that it was just a stupid spam message. Just before going out of my phone, another message came through from one of the people I work with, giving me the weekly update.

I, now annoyed, turned off my phone completely, shoved it into one of her drawers and turned to her. I couldn't stand another second. I took the few steps forward, cupped her cheek and pulled her lips to mine, parting my lips slightly just before our mouths touched.

She rested her hands on my chest, kissing back. She walked back a couple steps till her back touched the counter. She jumped up and sat on the counter, wrapping her legs loosely around my waist and reconnecting our kiss.

I rested my hands on her thighs, rubbing small circles on them. I leaned further into her, my body tingling where our skin met. I picked her up and carried her over to the couch.

I hovered over her, not wanting to lie on her. She pulled my face closer to hers, her stomach showing due to her sweater riding up. Are we getting to close? Isn't this just supposed to be a once off thing?

I hesitated a little, pulling away so only our lips were brushing. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Is something wrong?" She asked. I shook my head, gave a forced smile and leaned in to kiss her again, hooking my hand under her knee again.

She melted back into her calm composure and kissed back. Oh the joy I felt when she did the simplest thing like kiss me, stroke my cheek or push hair out my eyes. I had somehow gotten to us lying on the couch, her back pressed to my chest.

I was resting my hand on the soft skin of her flat stomach, just under her sweater. She moved her head back, lightly cupping my cheek and pressing her lips to mine. She pulled back and I slowly opened my eyes to be met with hers.

She smiled and turned back, letting me nuzzle my head in her neck and lightly kiss her shoulder. How am I going to leave this?


End file.
